A Potter in Disguise
by astrogirl13
Summary: Molly Weasley sees Harry and his family while out on a shopping trip by herself. She sees how Harry is treated and gets involved. She takes him with her and contacts Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. This is the official first chapter, and I hope to soon type up the second. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to give me any suggestions or constructive criticism. I will gladly read it.

Molly Weasley was in London on the street of the Leaky Cauldron, looking in a muggle clothes store window. All of her kids were at home being watched by Bill. As she turned away from the display, she saw a family of four, walking down the opposite street. There was a tall, skinny woman with blonde hair whose lips were pursed out while her husband beside her was tall and fat. He also had blonde hair, but it looked like he was angry. There were two boys who looked to be about the same age. The one with blonde hair was short and chubby, and you definitely could tell he was the son of of the couple. The other boy had black hair that stuck up all over and green eyes with glasses that was tape around the nose part. The glasses were crooked and he had on clothes that were too big for him.

Molly frowned, looking at the boy. He looked familiar, but her thought process was interrupted as the boy with black hair said something and the man stopped. He turned behind to face the boy. His face started turning red, and he started yelling. He was so loud that Molly could hear him over the traffic.

"What did you say?! I told you to never speak of those things! Come with me!" The man yelled then grabbed the boy, pulling him into a nearby alley.

Molly's frown deepened and she quickly looked around, spotting an alley near her. She stepped into it and behind a dumpster then apparated over to the other alley. She appeared behind the man as he was spanking the boy with his belt. Molly gasped as she saw it. She knew some parents did this as punishment, but this man was hitting the boy harder than he should. The boy had tears running down his face, but was too scared to scream out.

She decided to take it upon herself to intervene. She tapped the man on the shoulder, and he stopped to look around. Molly was furious.

"How dare you beat that boy that way! No child deserves to beaten like that!" She yelled.

The man's face darkened to an another red. "Mind your business, woman! This child is my responsibility, and it's none of your business how I raise him!"

That only made Molly more furious. She glanced at the boy, and her eyes widened a bit as she saw a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. No wonder he looked familiar. This boy had to be Harry Potter. Why was he with this family?

Her gaze went back to the man as he yelled at her again. Molly had a steely gaze in her eyes. "You should be ashamed of how you're trying him. You should be reported, "she said.

This infuriated the man, and he started to grab her. Molly jumped back and brought out her wand. "Petrificis Totalus!"

The man fell over stiff as a board. The woman and her son were in the entrance of the alley, and she came running with her son following behind her. "What did you do to my husband?!"

Molly turned to look at her. "He can't move at the moment. That's all."

She faced forward and walked over to the black haired boy. She kneeled down in front of him. Her expression changed from one of anger to caring and worried. "Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?"

The boy sniffled and glanced over at the man. Molly noticed this. "It's okay. He can't hurt you."

The boy looked back at her. "N-not really..."

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter."

Her expression stayed the same, but she was thinking. She was wondering why Harry was with this horrible family, and why they would treat him so badly. She stared at him for a moment then came to decision. "Harry, would you like to leave this family and never come back?"

He looked over at the man again then back at her. She smiled a little. "You'll never have to see him again. He won't be able to hurt you anymore."

Harry looked back at her, but still didn't say anything. Molly couldn't blame him. How could he be sure she wouldn't hurt him worse?

"I promise I'll never hurt you. You'll be safe. I won't let anyone hurt you, "She said, soothingly.

Harry stared into her eyes. All he could see was love and caring, He had seen that look in other parents' eyes at his school when they picked up their kids. He decided to take a chance. "Yes."

Molly smiled and stood up. She held out her hand and he took it. She looked back at the man and his family with a angry gaze. "You better not come after us. You'll never hurt him or touch him again."

The lady just stood there frozen in fear, glancing from her husband to Molly. The boy had a confused look on his face and didn't know what to do.

Molly looked down at Harry, smiling. "Let's go, Harry."

They walked out of the alley and later apparated after she explained what would happen. Harry had his second dose of magic that day, and he would always remember it as one of the best of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys. This is a long chapter, but I hope you like it. Please review!

Molly and Harry appeared outside in the backyard of the Burrow. He looked around in wonder. She smiled, watching him. After a few minutes of letting him look, she started walking toward the house.

"C'mon Harry."

He followed her into the house where all the Weasley kids currently were. They were finishing up eating lunch. As they entered, the kids all turned to look at them. Once they saw Harry, all of them froze, staring at his scar. Harry blinked, watching them. He had never had kids treat him this way before.

There were seven kids ranging from little to preteen. All of them had freckles and red hair like the woman who had taken him from his aunt and uncle. The youngest who was the only girl was the first to speak up. "You're….You're Harry Potter!"

Harry blinked again. "Yeah…."

The little girl jumped down from her chair and ran over to him. Harry hid behind Molly, burying his face into her leg. Molly bent down in front of her daughter. "Ginny, Harry's a little shy right now, and I need to take care of some things. Would you mind going to help Bill and Charlie clean?"

Ginny frowned, but didn't try to beg or anything. "Okay, Mummy."

Molly looked at Bill and Charlie, and they caught on to what she wanted them to do. Bill started ushering the kids out of the kitchen. "C'mon guys. Let's go clean."

Charlie led the way out, and all of the red haired kids walked out of the kitchen with Bill as the last one to leave. Molly stayed bent down and turned to look at Harry. "It's okay, Harry. Those are all my children. They won't hurt you."

She smiled and Harry blinked up at her. She thought for a moment. "Are you hungry?"

Harry nodded timidly. She stood up and took his hand, leading him to the table. She picked him up and sat him down in one of the chairs. "Stay here and I'll fix you something to eat. Okay?"

He nodded and she turned away. She took out her wand and waved it, making ham, bread and a jar of mustard float out of their respective places. Harry's eyes widened at this, and he watched as the jar opened itself and a spoon toward it. The spoon scooped up some mustard and spread it on the bread then went to the sink as the ham laid itself on the bread. She picked it up and set down in front of him after it all came together. Noticing the look on his face, she spoke "Oh. Your family didn't tell you about magic, did they?"

Harry gulped. "Uncle Vernon always yelled at me when I said something about magic….He said it wasn't real."

Molly frowned. Harry took this as that she was mad at him, and started to tremble slightly in his seat. Molly's face softened and she knelt down beside him. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at your uncle. He should of told you about magic."

Harry relaxed and watched her for a minute. "Can I do magic?"

She smiled. "Yes. At your age, you do accidental magic. That means you don't do it on purpose. You'll get a wand when you're older, and you'll be able to control it."

Harry thought for a moment then looked at her. "So, I'm a wizard?"

She nodded, still smiling. "Yes. Your dad was a wizard too, and your mum was a witch like me."

Harry's eyes widened. "Did you know my mummy and daddy?"

She nodded. "Yes, but I wasn't close to them. I'm sure we can get a picture of them for you later on."

Harry's eyes got bigger. He had never seen what his parents looked like, and couldn't wait to see a picture of them.

Molly waved her wand again, and a glass of milk poured itself. She picked it up and sat it down infront of him. "You go ahead and eat. I'll be right back, okay?"

Harry nodded and picked up his sandwich. She turned and walked out of the room to get a quill and paper. She quickly wrote a letter to Dumbledore

_Dear Albus,_

_ I found Harry Potter when I was in muggle London today, and saw him being yelled at by his uncle. His uncle took him into a nearby alley, and I apparated over to it after hidng in an alley close to me. When I appeared at the scene, the man was spanking Harry very hard with his belt. It was horrible, Albus. No one should abuse a child like that at all. Harry also looks like he hasn't been properly cared for, and I took it upon myself to take him away from his family. Did you give him to that family? They didn't seem like they cared for him at all. Please come as soon as you can, so we can discuss about where Harry can stay. Please don't take him back to that family. I haven't even looked at the bruises he must have. I'm sure they're horrible._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Molly Weasley_

She read through the letter then called for Erroll. He flew over to her and she tied the letter to his leg then opened the window infront of her. "Please take it to Dumbledore as fast as you can, Erroll."

Erroll hooted and took off out the window. She closed the window and headed back into the kitchen. She saw that Harry had eaten all of his food and drank the milk. She smiled, waving her wand for the plate and glass to go into the sink. "Was it good?"

Harry nodded and she walked over to him. She frowned as she inspected his clothes. "Why are your clothes so big?"

Harry sighed. "They were Dudley's….I never get any new clothes."

Molly decided that Dudley must have been the short, chubby boy she saw. "Here. This should be better."

She waved her wand and muttered a spell, making the clothes shr=iank instantly to Harry's size. Harry looked amazed at them. "Wow…"

She picked up his glasses, and tapped them with her wand. "Repairo."

The glasses were instantly repaired, and she peeled off the tape. She handed them back to him, and Harry put them back on. It was nice to have clothes that fit him and glasses that weren't broken.

Suddenly, the fireplace lit up and Harry jumped. Molly quickly soothed him. "It's okay, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened as a head appeared in the flames. She turned to look at what he saw. It was Albus Dumbledore. "You wanted me to come over, Molly?"

Molly nodded. "Yes. Can you come now?"

Albus nodded. "Yes. I'll be right over."

His head disappeared, and he soon stepped out of the fire. Harry's eyes widened even further. Molly looked at him. "Harry, this is Professor Dumbledore. He won't hurt you."

Dumbledore smiled as Harry looked up at him. He saw the kind, caring look in the man's eyes like he had seen in the red headed woman's eyes. He relaxed. "Hi."

"Hey, Harry. How are you this fine day?" Dumbledore said.

"I'm okay," Harry replied.

"That's good to hear. Would you mind stepping out for a few minutes while I talk with Molly? You can play outside. " Dumbledore said, gesturing to the red headed woman.

Harry nodded and slid down from the chair, walking to the back door. He opened the bottom half and stepped outside.

Dumbledore turned to Molly. She had her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "How dare you place him with that family! You should of seen his clothes! They were huge on them! They were giving him his chubby cousin's hand me downs!"

Dumbledore frowned. "I had no idea that they would treat him that way."

Molly continued glaring at him. "Why didn't you check in on him?!"

Dumbledore sighed again, sitting down. "That is my fault entirely. I assumed they would take care of him like he was one of theirs. The woman you saw is Lily's sister. I placed him there because that was his mother's only living relative, and he is protected by his mother's sacrifice only if he lives with someone of her blood."

Molly sighed, taking a seat also. "He can't go back there, Albus. I won't let you take him back there."

Albus looked at her. "I agree with you. He shouldn't go back. Not if they're going to treat him in that manner. But, where will he stay? I can't care for him. He has no other living relatives."

Molly thought for a moment then smiled as an idea came to her. "What about with me and Arthur? We'll keep him safe. You can put protection charms on the house. He'll be in a loving home with other kids he can play with. I'm sure the children would love to have him as a brother."

Dumbledore nodded. "Are you sure Arthur won't mind?"

Molly shook her head. "We would love to have another child."

Dumbledore smiled, but then it disappeared. "I can't do a spell that would provide as much protection he had at his aunt and uncle's…"

He thought for a few more moments. "Would young Ronald mind having a twin?"

Molly blinked. "I'm sure he would love it. Why?"

A smile came back onto Dumbledore's face. "It might be safer all together if the wizarding world knows nothing of Harry's whereabouts. If he doesn't show up at Hogwarts as Harry Potter, he can live more of a normal life. The other children won't stare at him and treat him like a hero for something he doesn't remember. He would be able to freely go anywhere he wants with no special attention. No one knows where he was except Hagrid and Minerva."

Molly blinked. "Are you suggesting we change his appearance?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. We'll also change his name. He still will be Harry, but he'll under a disguise. I can easily produce a birth certificate stating his false name and birthday. He can have the same appearance and birthday as Ronald since they're the same age. They'll be twins."

Molly smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, but will he be okay with it?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sure he will. Do many people pay attention to how many children you have?"

Molly shrugged. "We have seven. I'm sure they won't say anything about one more. Only family and close friends will notice. I trust all of them to keep the secret safe."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then it's all settled except for one thing. What about young Harry's new name?'

Molly thought for a moment. "When I was pregnant with Ginny, we had a boy and girl name picked out before we found out the gender. We could use it. Arthur and I both loved it."

Dumbledore smiled. "What is it?"

A smile came to her face. "Aaron David Weasley."

"A wonderful name. Shall we get Harry in?" He said.

She nodded and got up, walking over to the door. She opened it to see Harry chasing a butterfly. She smiled then yelled for him, "Harry! Can you come in please?"

He stopped running and looked at her. He nodded, running to the door and going inside. She closed the door behind him and walked back over to the table to sit. Harry looked between the two of them curious.

Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, do you want to go back to your aunt and uncle?"

Harry's eyes widened and he furiously shook his head.

Dumbledore nodded. "Would you like stay here?"

Harry looked over at the red headed woman. She smiled. "If you want, I can be your mum and you'll have a dad. We'll adopt you."

Harry blinked. He didn't know what the word adopt meant.

Molly noticed the confused look on his face. "It means we'll take you in and raise you as our own. We can never replace your real parents, but we'll love you and care for you. You'll have brothers and a sister to play with. We'll never hurt you."

Harry stood there for a moment thinking. The red headed woman had been nice to him the whole time and hadn't yelled at him. The man with white hair was nice, too. He looked in her eyes and smiled. "You'll be my new mumma?"

Molly smiled and nodded. "No one will be able to take you away."

Harry nodded, making Molly smile wider.

Dumbledore gently interrupted the moment. "There is one thing, Harry."

The smile came off Harry's face and he looked at Dumbledore with a sad look.

Dumbledore smiled gently. "You have to wear a disguise. It means you'll look different than what you do now."

Harry blinked. "Why? I like the way I look."

Dumbledore nodded. "So do I. But, it's so your aunt and uncle can't take you back. They won't know what you'll look like."

Understanding came to Harry's face. "You'll also have a new name, but you'll always really be Harry Potter. We'll change your look to look like one of Molly's sons. You'll have a twin."

Harry smiled. "Who will I look like?"

Molly spoke up, "Do you remember the smallest boy?"

Harry looked at her and nodded. "That will be your twin and we'll make you look like him."

"What about my new name?" He asked.

Molly hoped that he liked the name. "Do you like Aaron David?"

Harry nodded. "What about my last name?"

"It will be the same as me and your father's. It'll be Weasley."

Tears came to his eyes. Someone actually cared about him enough to give him their last name. They cared about him enough to take him in away from his mean aunt and uncle. He ran over to the woman and hugged her.

Molly blinked and smiled, hugging him back. Dumbledore smiled at the scene and let them have their moment for a few minutes. Harry soon let go and looked up at the man. Dumbledore smiled. "Are you ready for your new look, Harry?

Harry nodded and Dumbledore look to Molly. "Molly, would you mind getting Ronald in here?"

She got up and went to the kitchen door, opening it" "Ron, sweetie! Can you come in the kitchen for a few minutes?"

A rapid set of steps could be heard descending the stairs, and one of the red headed kids Harry had seen walked through the door. The boy waved at Dumbledore. "Hey, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded. "It's nice to see you, Ronald. Would you come over and stand next to Harry please?"

Ron did as he was asked, peeking glances at Harry as he did so. As he stopped beside Harry, Dumbledore smiled. "Ronald, Harry has a bad home right now, and your mother and father are going to adopt him. Do you like that?"

The little boy's eyes went wide and he nodded. Dumbledore continued, "In order to protect Harry from bad people, we're going to make him look like you and give him a new name. He'll be your brother, but he'll also be your twin. Do you like that?"

Ron nodded vigorously. Dumbledore picked up his wand and started waving, saying a spell. As he finished saying it, he touched the top of Harry's head. As soon as Dumbledore's wand touched his head, Harry's hair started to flatten and turn red. His skin tone lightened and freckles started to appear on his face. His eyes changed from green to blue, and he got a little taller. Dumbledore waved his wand again, making a mirror appear.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw his reflection and he touched his hair. "Wow…." He looked at Dumbledore. "But, what about my glasses? He doesn't wear glasses."

Dumbledore nodded. "It should be fine. Not all twins are exactly alike."

Harry frowned. "But, people will be able to tell us apart."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I think Molly will be glad of that."

Molly nodded.

Dumbledore looked down at Ron. "Ronald, we're also going to call harry by a different name, so people won't know who he is. Your mother has chosen the name Aaron David Weasley. You'll need to get used to calling him Aaron."

Ron nodded then looked up at his mum. "Mum, can I and Harry go play outside?"

"It's Harry and I, "She corrected him, "But, yes you can. Don't forget to call him Aaron from now on."

He nodded and took Harry's hand. "C'mon, Aaron!"

The two little boys ran to the back door. Ron opened it and they went out, Harry closing it behind them.

Dumbledore turned to Molly. "That spell lasts about a month, and can be undone by saying the reversal spell. I can teach you the spell. Once he turns eleven and comes to Hogwarts, I can do it for him. But, he'll have to learn how to do it later on."

Molly nodded and some of the twinkle went out of Dumbledore's eyes. "Now, there's other things we need to discuss."

Molly blinked and sat down as Dumbledore gestured to chair. He sat down infront of her and started the long conversation about the Harry's finances and such, but then he went on to talk about the prophecy. Molly gasped and covered her mouth as he explained. She nodded as he told her not to tell Harry till he was older. Dumbledore soon got up to leave and they exchanged farewells then he left through the fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3, guys. Enjoy!

Arthur Weasley arrived home, coming out of the floo network. As he entered the kitchen, he smiled seeing his lovely wife making dinner. He put his briefcase down and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Molly smiled. "How was your day, dear?" She asked.

Arthur shrugged. "The usual."

She turned around in his embrace to face him. "How was your day?"He asked.

She smiled. "It was eventful."

All of the young kids ran into the room. "Dad!"

Arthur let go of his wife and laughed as the children tackled him to the ground, hugging him. Bill and Charlie stayed back near the door with Aaron with them. Arthur got up after the kids let him go, and blinked noticing the young boy who looked like his son, Ron. He looked questionably at Molly and she smiled. "This is our new adopted son, Aaron David Weasley."

Arthur blinked. "But, he looks just like Ron. Did you use a spell on him to change his appearance?'

Ginny started bouncing up and down in excitement. "He's really Harry Potter! He looks like Ronnie and has a different name, so he can be safe from bad people."

Arthur's eyes widened a little at this and he looked to Molly again. "I'll explain the whole thing later, " She whispered.

He nodded. Ron stepped up beside Ginny, smiling widely. "He's my twin, Daddy! We don't call him Harry. Mumma says we have to get used to calling him Aaron."

Arthur nodded and looked over at Aaron. "Hello, Aaron. Welcome to the family."

A smile came on Aaron's face and he ran over to Arthur, hugging him. Arthur blinked, surprised. He hugged him back and Aaron's heart swelled. He had a family who loved him and cared about him.

Arthur soon let go and looked around at his family. He saw that all of them had accepted Harry as their brother. That made him smile. He was glad to have another son. Molly smiled fondly and interrupted the silence, "It's dinnertime. Whose ready to eat?"

All of the kids rushed to the table with Aaron following slowly behind. He sat down beside Ron. As Arthur and Molly sat down, she waved her wand and plates of food floated over to the table. Everyone started digging once they landed on the table and the whole family enjoyed its first meal with its new member.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys. How has everyone's weekend been? I hope it was well for all of you. Here's the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!

Aaron had been with the Weasleys for a week and most everything was going well. But, there had been a few things that had to be straightened out. The morning after Aaron came, he had gotten up early to fix breakfast and was struggling to make eggs when Molly came into the kitchen. She was shocked to see him cooking and had yelled at him to stop. Aaron thought she was yelling at him because she was mad and tears came to his eyes instantly. He jumped off the chair he was using as a stool and waited for the beating to come, but Molly ran over to the stove to shut it off. Aaron watched her and trembled a little bit as she turned to him, but he didn't see a look of anger. Only one of concern.

He was confused at this and Molly saw this as he looked up at her. She kneeled down infront of him and hugged her tightly to him. "I'm sorry for yelling, Aaron. You just scared me. I'm not mad."

Aaron stood there for a moment still confused. She rubbed his back and talked to him soothingly. "You don't have to cook for us. Don't worry about anything."

Tears were still falling from his eyes. "B-but what about cleaning? I-I had to cook and clean the house at Uncle Vernon's house."

Anger rose up in her, but she kept calm. "Don't worry about what you did at your Uncle's. The only things you have to worry about doing are what I ask you to. Okay?"

He nodded and she kept holding him and let go of him once he dried his eyes. She smiled at him. "Why don't you go get your brothers and sister up for me? That will help me."

He nodded and walked out of the kitchen.. As soon as he was gone, she stood up and started breathing deeply to calm herself. Who would have a child cook and clean for them like a slave?

It took her a few moments, but she managed to calm herself and went to finish the eggs Aaron had started.

After that, Aaron did cleaning only when he was asked and kept him with what was asked of him. It was a little peculiar how well he kept up with it at his age, and it was also weird how good his manners were for someone his age. He never once disrespected Molly or Arthur. While Molly was glad about this, she was still concerned. Aaron only seemed to truly relax only when he was playing.

One Saturday while Arthur took the children out on a picnic, she flooed to St. Mungo's to talk with one of the children doctors. The doctor explained that this was normal behavior for what Aaron had gone through, and would soon change as more time went on. The doctor said the first time he got in trouble would be the first sign that he felt like a real part of the family.

Later that day as Molly was cooking supper, she was watching through the window as Aaron flew around the backyard on a toy broomstick. Ron had introduced it to him a few days ago, and Aaron had fallen in love with it instantly. He and Ron were currently taking turns flying while the other children did other various things around the yard. Arthur was outside with them also, but soon came in to talk to his wife.

"Hey, dear. How did it go at St. Mungo's?' He asked.

She relayed what the doctor said and Arthur nodded as she finished. "That makes sense. Did she give any time estimate of when he might feel like a part of the family?"

Molly thought for a moment then replied, "She said it would atleast be a month before he did. How was he today?'

Arthur sighed, looking out the window. "The same...Well, this isn't good."

Molly looked out the window. "What is it?"

He pointed to Ron and Aaron who was holding the toy broomstick. Ron was yelling at Aaron and pointing to the broomstick while Aaron stood there scared. Molly sighed. "Can you handle it? I need to finish cooking."

Arthur nodded and headed back outside. Molly sighed again, hoping that Aaron would soon relax in his new home.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys. Two chapters in one day. I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to ahead a few years. Hope you enjoy it! Please review!

A month had passed since Aaron had come to stay with them, but he was still acting the same. Molly and Arthur watched him carefully whenever they could for any changes in his behavior. They were talking about it one night in the kitchen after tucking the children in bed. Since Aaron was Ron's twin, he shared a room with him and had his own bed which Molly conjured for him. It was the same size as Ron's bed.  
Arthur and Molly were currently sitting at the table, drinking tea. Molly gloomily stared into her cup as she was thinking about Aaron. Arthur was also down about it, but didn't say anything. He tried to cheer her up with good news from work, but that didn't help. She only asnwered with "That's nice" or "That's good, dear."

He sighed. "You're thinking about Aaron?"

She nodded and looked up. "It's been a month. There's been no change."

Arthur reached across the table to hold her hand. "The doctor said it would at least be a month. We just need to pay attention to how he acts. Maybe it'll be soon."

She sighed. "I hope so."

A few weeks later, there still had been no changes in Aaron's behavior. They kept watching, hoping there would be a slight change. As Molly was hanging out laundry and the children were out playing, Aaron and Ron were again taking turns riding the toy broomstick. Molly noticed that Aaron usually kept on it the same amount of time each time to not get Ron mad, but Ron kept taking more time on it each time it was his turn.

It was Ron's turn again and she frowned as he was taking even longer than his last turn. She was about to walk over and say something when she noticed Aaron. His face had taken on one of annoyance, and he stood there with his arms crossed as he waited for Ron. Molly hoped that this was the change they had been waiting for and watched quietly.  
Once Ron finally stopped and got off the broom, Aaron started talking while pointing to the broom. Ron shrugged his shoulders and said something, but that only made Aaron mad. He tackled Ron to the ground and they started rolling around in the dirt, punching and kicking each other. Molly dropped the blanket she was holding into the laundry basket and raced over to the two boys, pulling them apart. "No fighting, boys! You need to share!"

Aaron glared at Ron. "I am sharing! He keeps taking longer turns than the last time!"

Ron openly glared back at him. "What does it matter?"  
This only made Aaron angrier and he started to go towards his brother again. Molly stopped him. "Enough. Both of you stop."

She looked at Ron. "Taking longer turns each time is not fair, Ronald. Both of you should take the same amount of time, so each of you get to enjoy it equally. I don't want to see you doing it again."

Ron nodded and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Aaron."

Aaron nodded. "It's okay."

Molly changed her gaze to Aaron. Aaron noticed and got scared, realizing what he had done was wrong. He was goinng to get yelled at. "That does not excuse what you did, Aaron. The next time this happens you come to me and I'll handle it. Do you understand?"  
Aaron nodded, still scared. Molly picked up the broomstick. "You two won't be able to ride the broomstick for the rest of the day. That's your pushnishment. You can go do something else."

She turned and walked back to do the laundry. Inside, she was excited. Aaron had finally misbehaved. He finaly felt like part of the family. She couldn't wait to tell Arthur.

Later that day, she didn't get a chance to tell Arthur till after supper while the younger kids were getting ready for bed. Arthur smiled after she told him, but he didn't get a chance to say anything because Ginny came into the kitchen. "Mummy, Daddy. I'm ready for bed."

Arthur walked over to her, picking her up. "Let's get you tucked in then."

He left the kitchen, taking Ginny to her room. Ron, Percy, Aaron, George, and Fred were there, waiting for him. Arthur walked over to Ginny's bed and tucked her in then sat down in a chair near her bed. All of the boys gathered around him, sitting on the floor. Arthur smiled, picking up a book. "Let's finish reading this."

He read the last part of the book and by the time he was done, everyone was yawning. Molly entered the room, and kissed Ginny's forehead. "Good night, my darling. Sweet dreams."

Ginny fell asleep instantly after Arthur wished her the same. All of the boys were then sent to their rooms, and Molly and Arthur went to each one starting with Percy. They ended by going to Ron and Aaron's room. Molly kissed both of their foreheads and wished them good night. Arthur did the same. As they walked to the door and Ron had already fallen asleep, Aaron was still slightly awake. Before he fell asleep, he said softly, "Good night, Mummy and Daddy..."

Arthur and Molly stopped in their tracks and looked back at Aaron. They stood there shocked for a moment, but quickly turned off the light and headed out, closing the door. Molly turned to her husband, talking softly. "Did you hear him say?"

Arthur nodded. "I did."  
They both smiled widely and hugged each other. Molly laid her head on his chest. "He finally feels like part of the familly..."

Arthur nodded and kissed her forehead. "And he always will be."  
They stayed there for a moment, enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes, they headed up to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys. Here's another chapter. I hope enjoy it. Please tell me what you think!

Fours year had passed since Aaron had come to live with them, he was officially part of the family and had grown close to them. Aaron had gotten really close to Ron since they were twins, but the two had also gotten close to Fred and George. Ron and Aaron loved pranks like the older twins and couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. Fred and George were at Hogwarts, but always sent letters to the younger twins to keep them up to date on how they were and what they were up to. Fred and George had promised they would form a group with them and let them be in on the pranking once they got to Hogwarts. Their mother was not happy about this one bit, but was happy that Aaron was close to his brothers.

Today was the day of Ron and Aaron's birthday. Even though Aaron's birthday was really July 31st, they celebrated it on the same day as Ron's since his disguise was as Ron's twin. That morning Ron and Aaron got up early and ran downstairs to find their mom cooking pancakes for breakfast. They sat down at the table, and Molly looked over at them, smiling. "Excited?"

They both nodded. Arthur walked into the room and smiled, seeing the two boys. "Morning, boys. Happy Birthday."

They replied simultaneously, "Morning, Dad."

Suddenly, two owls flew up to the kitchen window and pecked on the glass. Molly opened the window, and the owls swooped in. They landed infront of Aaron and Ron on the table. The twins took their letters from their owls, and wide grins came on their faces. The two parents smiled, watching and knowing.

On the front of the letters, the boys' names were written in green ink and where they were at the current moment. They both turned their letter around, and saw the Hogwarts seal on the back. Both of them opened it, and read through it. Once they had finished, they jumped up. "Yes! We're going to Hogwarts!" Aaron yelled. "I can't wait!" Ron yelled.

The parents laughed and Arthur walked over to the boys, hugging them both. "I'm happy for you, boys. I need to get to work now. Behave and I'll see you when I get home. Happy Birthday again."

The twins hugged him back then their father left through the floo. Their mum waved her wand, summoning two plates and placed three pancakes on each one. She waved it again and the plates floated over to the boys, landing infront of them. They quickly ate them, and as they finished, another owl pecked on the window. Molly let it in and the owl flew in, carrying a letter. Aaron and Ron quickly moved their plates out-of-the-way so the owl had somewhere to land. Ron untied the owl flew out the window, and Ron opened the letter. Aaron looked over to see what it said.

_Aaron and Ron,_

_ We're sorry that we can be there for your birthday, but we hope it's fun. We know you probably received your Hogwarts letters before this, and we've thought up names for the group. Can you give any suggestions? We need to have an awesome name. We'll send your presents at nighttime, so Mum won't know what we got you. You'll love it! Happy Birthday!_

_ Your older twin brothers,_

_ Fred and George_

P.S Take the letter outside or up to your room after you're done reading it. You've got 3 minutes.

Aaron and Ron looked at each other, grinning. Molly looked at them. "Who is it from?"

They looked at her. "Fred and George," Ron answered.

Molly nodded, smiling. "That's nice. I'm sure Percy, Charlie, and Bill will send you a letter also."

They nodded and got up. "We're going upstairs to change, Mum, " Aaron yelled behind them.

Molly called after them, "Alright! Come back down in thirty minutes!"

Aaron and Ron looked at each other and blinked. "Does she have something planned?" Aaron asked.

Ron shrugged. "Probably. It can't be bad. It's our birthday."

They ran up the rest of the stairs to their room. Aaron quickly closed the door. Ron looked at the letter in his hand then at Aaron. "Why do you think they wanted us to get the letter outside or up to our room?" He asked.

Aaron was about to answer, but the letter exploded into a puff of smoke. They both jerked in surprise and stood for a few seconds shocked then smiled. "That's brilliant!" Ron said, " No one will be able to find the letters after you send them. I hope we can invent stuff like they have. I wonder what they'll send us."

Aaron shrugged and walked over to his bed, sitting on it. "I don't know, but they always send the coolest gifts."

Aaron's bed had red sheets and cover with gold trim while Ron's were orange with the Chudley Cannons symbol on them. There room was split half in half, so they could decorate their sides of the room like they wanted to. They were also supposed to keep their own items on each side, but stuff was strewn across the room. Aaron quickly got up. "We better get dressed. Mum wanted us down in thirty minutes."

Ron nodded and they both got up, getting out of their pajamas and getting in day clothes. They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and hair then headed downstairs They still had fifteen minutes till their mum had wanted them down, but she was glad when they came into the kitchen. "Good, you're down! Your surprise is already here."

Aaron and Ron blinked, looking around. Nothing seemed different. She noticed and pointed outside. "It's outside. Go ahead."

They both ran over to the door, and Aaron reached it first. He opened it and they went out, closing the door behind them. The boys looked around then spotted two men on brooms hovering a few feet in the air. The twins yelled the two mens' name at the same time. "Bill! Charlie!"

The men flew down, landing infront of them. Both of them were smiling. "We got off today for your birthday. Want play a game of Quidditch?" Bill said, still smiling.

The boys' eyes lit up and they nodded then ran over to the shed which housed the brooms and Quidditch gear. They hurriedly got everything out and got onto their brooms, flying into the air. Bill and Charlie did the same, and they all started playing a game. Ginny soon came out and joined them. They mostly played as chasers with one person taking turns at being the keeper.

They kept at this for hours, having fun. Molly came out when the sun was about to set. "Dinner time!" She yelled.

All of them quickly landed and put the brooms and gear up quickly then ran towards the house. Molly stopped them. "Not inside."

Aaron and Ron blinked and followed her as she told them to follow. She walked into the forest. They kept following her till they reached a clearing. As soon as the twins walked into the clearing, people yelled "Happy Birthday!"

Their dad was there along with Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, Kinglsey Schacklebolt, the Lovegoods, the Longbottoms, and the Tonks family. The twins ran over to their dad and hugged him. He hugged them back, smiling. Aaron let go and ran over to Remus, hugging him. "Hey, Uncle Moony."

Remus hugged back. "Hey, Aaron."

Remus had found out about Harry being adopted by the Weasleys from Dumbledore after Harry had been with them for a year. He was glad to know his best friend's son was being well cared, and he had been involved in his life ever since.

As Aaron let go, Molly yelled, "Time to eat!"

Everyone went over to a long table and sat down. The birthday boys sat in the middle with their parents and siblings near them. Remus sat beside Aaron. Molly waved her wand and plates of food appeared onto the table. "Everyone dig in!"

Everyone took food off the plates and ate while talking and laughing with the peopke around them. After they had all finished, Molly stood up. "Time for the cake."

She waved her wand again and a cake shaped and colored like a Quaffle appeared before the boys. It had eleven candles on it and she lit them with the say of a word and motion of her wand. She smiled. "Make a wish and blow out the candles together, boys."

The two boys thought to themselves then looked at each other. They knew what they wanted to wish for without having to say a word, and blew out the candles together. Everyone cheered, yelling "Happy Birthday" again. Molly cut the cake with a knife and distributed pieces to everyone. The boys enjoyed the cake and they were able to open their presents after everyone finished. They received a lot of presents and loved each one. After the present opening, Remus took Aaron off to the side. Aaron looked up at his uncle, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

Remus smiled. "Aaron, do you remember the invisibility cloak I talked about when I told you stories of your father and I?"

Aaron nodded. Remus smiled, handing him a package wrapped in brown paper. "Open it."

Aaron blinked, taking it. His eyes widened as he thought of what it was. He quickly opened it and took a silvery cloth out of the wrapping. A wide smile came onto his face. "Is this?"

Remus nodded. "It's your dad's invisibility cloak. His dad gave it to him when he turned eleven also. Dumbledore had it when your parents were killed. He gave it to me to give to you."

Aaron studied the cloak with wide eyes then wrapped it around his shoulders. It covered his whole body, making it disappear. He took it off then hugged Remus tightly. Remus returned the hug. "Thank you, Uncle Moony. This is the best present ever."

"Your welcome, Aaron, "Remus said.

Aaron let go and Remus smiled. "I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Aaron nodded and Remus disappeared with a pop. Ron walked over as Remus disappeared. "What did your uncle want?"

Aaron smiled widely. "He gave me my dad's invisibility cloak."

Ron's eyes got wide. "Brilliant! We can use it to sneak around Hogwarts!"

Aaron nodded. The boys walked over to the rest of the guests and thanked them for coming as they left. Soon, they were gone and Molly turned to them. "It's time for you two and Ginny to go to bed. We'll clean this up. I hope you two had a good birthday."

Aaron smiled. "It was awesome, Mum."

Ron nodded. "Best birthday ever."

She smiled and hugged them. "Good night. I love you."

They hugged back. "Night. We love you too, Mum, " Ron said.

After she let them go, their dad came over and hugged wishing them good night and to tell them that he loved. The twins hugged back, saying night and that they loved him too. They let go and after getting Ginny, they went upstairs to bed.

I'm not the best at writing, and I may consider getting a beta. Do you guys think I should? Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, guys. Hope you're having a wonderful Christmas holiday. Here's another update. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

A few months later, Molly, Ron, and Aaron were in the Leaky Cauldron and were getting ready to go into Diagon Alley for school supplies. Aaron and Ron were talking about going tom Quality Quidditch supplies while their mother talked to one of her friends. She soon bade the witch goodbye and the twins followed her out the back door.

The twins stopped their conversation and Aaron spoke, "Mum, can we stop by the Quidditch store?"

She looked back at them. "After we're done shopping."

Both of them frowned.

She faced forward and stopped for a moment, thinking. They had textbooks, robes, and everything else the boys needed except their wands. She frowned as she thought about a wand for Ron. Aaron had money for his because of the money his birth parents left him, but they didn't have the money for Ron's wand. Aaron stepped up to her. "Mum, you can use some of my money to get Ron's wand."

She immediately shook her head. "No, hunny. That's the money your parents left you. "

"Yes, it's my money. It's my choice what to do with it. I have plenty of it, " He said.

Molly smiled at him and hugged him. "You are so sweet."

He hugged back and they headed to Gringotts after they both let go. Molly took the money out of Harry's account, and they then left the bank and headed to Ollivander's. As they entered the shop, Aaron and Ron looked around in awe. There were rows of shelves with wands stacked all over, and a desk in the middle with wands stacked on it also. As they looked around, a small man with long white hair popped up from behind the desk. "May I help you?"

The boys jumped in surprise, but Molly remained calm. "We would like two wands for my boys here."

Ollivander jumped down and reappeared, coming around the desk. "Ah, Mrs. Weasley. Always a pleasure to see you. How is your wand?"

She smiled at the small man. "Still working good, ."

She stepped to the side and held her hand out to the twins. "These are my second set of twins, Aaron and Ron."

Ollivander walked up to them and started inspecting them, walking all around them. The boys watched him, wondering what he was doing. "Nice to meet you, boys. Are you ready for your wands?"

The two nodded eagerly as Ollivander stood up. "Good, good. Let's start with...you."

He walked over to Ron and with a twirl of his wand, a tape measure floated over to the red-head and started measuring him. "Hm...I'll be right back."

The funny man dashed off into the rows of shelves. Ron looked over at Aaron and Aaron shrugged. Ollivander was soon back, carrying boxes of wands stacked ontop of one another. He placed them on the desk and started handing one by one to Ron. The first wand did nothing and it was quickly snatched out of his hand. The second wand puffed out a nauseous gas and was sucked up by Ollivander's wand. He took the wand again and repeated the process of handing Ron wands till one shot out red sparks.

A smile came onto the man's face. "So, it was a 14 inch willow with a unicorn hair core. Let's move on to young Aaron."

Ollivander sent the stacked up wands back with a mutter of a spell and had the tape measure float over to Aaron, measuring him. As soon as it finished, he went off again into the maze. They all wanted patiently and he soon came back with a load of wands again. It all started again until a wand he held shot out green sparks.

Mr. Ollivander frowned. "This is odd..."

Aaron blinked. "What's odd?"

Ollivander looked at the wand. "11 inch holly with a phoenix feather core. There was another wand with a feather that came from the same phoenix as yours."

He didn't go on after that and Molly paid for the the two boys stood near the door talking happily about their wands, Ollivander whispered something to Molly and she gasped. After a few minutes, she responded back with a whisper and turned, heading over to the two boys. "Let's go, boys. We have to go pick out an owl for your brother then we can go to the Quidditch shop."

They headed out of the store and into the crowd till they reached the pet store. They strolled through the owl section till Molly found a suitable owl and they left after she paid for it. She let the two boys look around in Quality Quidditch Supplies for about ten minutes then she gathered them up. They all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back home.

I have a question for all of you. In the real story, Harry ends getting with Ginny, but in this story they're raised together as brother and sister. It might be weird if they ended up together. What do you think? Please review or pm me! Happy holidays!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, guys. Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Please review.

A few days later, the Weasley family was at the nine and three-quarters platform and were standing beside the train. The boys all had their trunks loaded onto the train and were saying goodbyes to their sister, Ginny, and their parents. Ginny was frowning. Aaron noticed this. "What's wrong, Ginny?"

She looked up at Aaron. "I want to go to Hogwarts, too."

He smiled at her. "You'll be there next year. Don't worry. I promise I'll send you a letter each week."

She smiled a little. "Okay."

Molly was trying to scrub dirt off Ron's nose when the train let out its horn. He hugged her. "Sorry, Mum. Gotta go. Love you."

He hugged his dad and his sister then dashed onto the train. Aaron, the older twins, and Percy quickly followed after him after hugging their parents and sister. Percy headed to the prefect's compartment while both groups of twins got into their own. Percy and the others opened the window and waved at their family as the train started moving away from the platform.

Their mum yelled after them, "Watch out for your brothers and be good! I don't want to get a letter about your hijinks, Fred and George!"

Fred and George just smiled at her. "No promises, Mum, but we'll take care of Aaron and ickle Ronniekins!"

A shout was heard from Ron, "Don't call me that!"

Molly and Arthur waved back at them as Ginny ran after the train, waving. They all kept waving till their sister had to stop at the end of the platform and disappeared from view. All of the boys closed the windows and sat down in their compartments. In the twins' compartment, a brown-haired boy knocked on the door and opened it. "Do you mind if I sit in here with you guys?"

Aaron smiled at the boy. "Of course! Come in, Neville!"

The boy stepped into the compartment, dragging his trunk and the older twins put it on the rack above for him. Neville sat down beside Aaron. "Thanks. So, are you guys planning any big pranks this year?"

All four twins smiled. George replied, "We've got some in the works."

"That's great. Do you think I could get in on any of them?" He asked.

The older twins looked at each other. "Maybe..."

Neville nodded. The rest of the trip was mostly uneventful with them playing Exploding Snap and getting treats from the snack cart when it came around. As they got nearer to Hogwarts, all of them changed into their robes and the three first years talking about what house they might get in. The train soon pulled up to the Hogsmeade station and everyone got off the train. Ron, Aaron, and Neville looked around then walked over to a big man with a hairy beard. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

The big man was holding a lantern and as the three walked up to him, they smiled. Aaron spoke up for them, "Hey, Hagrid."

The man smiled back at them. "Ello, Aaron, Ron, and Neville."

He went back to calling the first years and led them to the lake as soon as they were all gathered. Aaron, Ron, and Neville got into one of the boats as instructed. A girl with bushy, brown hair got in after them. "Hello. My name is Hermione Granger."

Neville and Aaron smiled at her. Aaron again spoke up for them, "I'm Aaron Weasley and this is my twin brother, Ron Weasley. The other boy is Neville Longbottom."

The girl nodded at them. "Nice to meet you. Twins, huh? It's good that one of you wears glasses, so we can tell you apart."

They fell into silence and were soon greeted with their first sight of Hogwarts after a warning from Hagrid. The castle was tall with towers and lights from all over. They reached land not long after that and headed up some stairs from a cove then Hagrid led them to the front doors of the castle. A woman with her brown hair done up in a bun answered the door. "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here."

The man stepped aside. The woman looked at them. "Follow me, please."

She turned and the group followed her. The woman led them into a room off the hall. "Stay here. I'll come to collect you shortly."

She closed the door after exiting the room. The first years stood around, talking amongst themselves nervously. A group of ghosts soon floated through the wall, scaring several of them. Aaron and Ron were used to them and kept on talking to Neville during this. The woman soon came back up into the room and stood infront of them. "All of you may call me Professor McGonagall. We'll be entering the Great Hall and all of you will be called in alphabetical order by your last name to be sorted into one of the four houses. It would help to smarten up."

She turned, leading them from the room and through a big set of doors. Aaron and Ron went wide-eyed as they entered and Hermione, the girl they had met in their boat, spoke up, "I read in Hogwarts: A History that the ceiling is enchanted to look like the outside sky."

Thousands of candles floated through the air to light the room as well as the torches on the walls. Students sitting at the four tables stared at them as they walked up to the front. Aaron looked at each tapestry that hung above the tables. Slytherin was on the far left with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in the middle, and Gryffindor on the far right. Fred and George shot their younger brothers thump ups. The line came to a stop as the professor reached the front steps, and pulled out a three-legged stool and placed a black hat ontop of it. A hole opened the brim of the hat and it sang a song. As soon as it finished, the professor pulled out a paper scroll and opened it, calling out names.

Aaron gulped. The first years walked up to the stool one by one, and sometimes it took a few seconds for the hat to decide or it called out the house as soon as it touched the student's head. It got down to the G's and Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor. It then got down to the P's. Aaron knew what was going to happen.

Professor McGonagall soon called out, "Harry Potter!"

The students in the hall started whispering immediately and looking around, but no one came forward. The woman looked up from the scroll to look and called out again, "Harry Potter!"

The students looked around again, but still no one stepped up. The woman shrugged and continued with calling out the order of names, and it reached the W's. "Aaron Weasley!"

Aaron walked up to the front and the hat was placed on his head as he sat down. Hm...You're not a Weasley. You're Harry Potter.

Aaron gulped. He didn't know the hat would be able to tell who he really was. He thought in his head, Please don't give me away. It's a disguise to protect me.

Don't worry Dumbledore told me about you. Now to sort you. You would do great in Slytherin, but I suppose you want to be in Gryffindor like your adopted family?

Yes, Aaron replied. The hat didn't say anything else and yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table exploded with cheers with the twins being the loudest, and Aaron smiled as the hat was taken off his head and he walked over to sit down. Ron was called up after him. The instant the hat touched his head, it also called out Gryffindor. The table cheered again and Ron walked over to sit beside his brother. The Sorting was soon over, and Albus Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome, first years! And to the rest of you, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have only one announcement to make. This year we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Remus Lupin!"

Dumbledore held out his hand to a sandy, browned hair man and he stood up, smiling and waved. A huge grin came onto Aaron's face and he clapped loudly along with the rest of the student body. Dumbledore calmed them down and the man sat back down. "Now to eat!"

With a wave of his wand, food appeared on plates all over the tables. Aaron and Ron were amazed again and went immediately to eating. Once everyone finished eating, Dumbledore stood up again and they all sang the school song at different paces. As soon as the last students stopped singing, they were sent off to bed.

Do you all like how the Sorting went? Have a happy holiday!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys. I apologize for it being a while since I've posted a chapter. I'll try and make for it. Here's the latest chapter. If anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to pm me or tell me in a review. I would love some ideas on who Aaron could be paired with. Enjoy!

The next day was filled with Aaron and Ron going to their classes. They were both excited, and had different reactions to some of them. History of Magic was taught by a boring ghost, and they fell asleep in it. A fellow student had to wake them up after it was over. Transfiguration was exciting, but their excitement died down as the professor showed she was strict. The best two classes so far were Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Flitwick was a nice wizard who showed them different examples of advanced charms during the whole class, and Professor Lupin made it exciting by teaching a lesson on leprechauns. At the end of classes, the only homework they had to do was Transfiguration and History of Magic which the boys decided to do in the evening.

They went to the dorm room after classes to drop off their books and supplies, and ran into Fred and George as they came down into the Common Room. Each twin grabbed one of them by the arm, and dragged them out of the portrait hole. Aaron and Ron looked at each other confused, and Ron spoke up,"Where are you taking us?"

The twin dragging Aaron looked back at him, grinning. "You'll see."

He faced forward again, and the older boys led them all the way up to the seventh floor. They stopped infront of a blank wall. Aaron and Ron looked around then looked at their brothers.

"What did you drag us here to see? We don't see anything, "Aaron said with a confused expression.

Both twins grinned and one of them stepped away to walk infront of the wall three times back and forth while the other stayed. A door soon appeared and the younger twins' eyes went wide. Fred and George grabbed them by the arms again and dragged them into the room. As the door closed behind them, both of them glanced around. One part of the room looked like the Gryffindor Common Room with cushy armchairs and a big fireplace while another part looked like a lab with prank stuff strewn all about and different herbs, potions, and other objects on shelves above. The boys continued looked to see another part had dummies, and the last part of the room had beanbag chairs with a big bookshelf covering the wall.

Aaron and Ron looked at Fred and George questioningly. Both twins were still grinning.

"This is the Room of Requirement. Whenever you walk infront of it three times pacing and saying what you need, it'll give you a room. This is where we plan our pranks, develop new ones, and test them. This will be our official group headquarters, "One twin explained.

Aaron and Ron's eyes lit up. The other twin piped up, "We need to come up with a group name though. A cool name like the Marauders."

The first years gazed in wonder at the room for a few more moments then followed the other two to the armchairs. As they sat down, the fireplace lit itself. Fred and George didn't react at all to this, but Aaron and Ron glanced at it. The twins got their attention as they started speaking.

"You two need to prove that you're good at coming up with pranks in order to be part of the group though."

"We gave you lessons during the summer with the prank kits we got you for your birthday. It's time to see what you can come up with by yourselves."

"All the stuff you need is in this room. You have the rest of the week to come up with it."

"Have fun! We'll leave you alone to work on it."

The twins jumped up as one of them said this and exited the room. Aaron and Ron looked at each other. "Can we really do this?" Ron asked with doubt in his eyes.

Aaron looked around the room then looked at his twin. "We have to try. They wouldn't do this if they thought we couldn't. Let's brainstorm."

Aaron got two pads and quills off of the table, and handed one of each to Ron. The two sat in the armchairs, thinking to themselves and writing down whenever they thought they had a good idea. They did this for the rest of the afternoon.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, guys. Here's another chapter for this week. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

The next morning, Aaron and Ron still hadn't come up with any pranks and were in the Entrance Hall about to walk into the Great Hall when they were stopped by Draco Malfoy and his gang. Draco had a superior smirk on his face that only brought out his pointed features more and his blonde hair was slicked back

"Well, well. It's the younger Weasley twins. Did your mum patch your robes up for first year?" He sneered.

The two brothers glared at him. Aaron shot out a reply, "Did your mum pack little Eddie into your trunk, Malfoy?"

This brought the smirk off Draco's face and he glared back at them. When the twins and Draco were kids, the twins were with their dad in Diagon Alley and Draco was with his mum. Draco had been carrying a little stuffed dragon and had dropped it in the middle of the alleyway. He called out to his mum that he had dropped Eddie, and started to get upset until she found it and gave it back to him. The twins had witnessed this and used it against him every now and then.

He growled out, "At least I didn't get hand-me-down toys. My parents always bought me the best."

After that statement, he turned and stalked off into the Great Hall with his cronies, Goyle and Crabbe right behind him. Aaron and Ron proceeded into the hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Neville, who looked up from reading a letter.

"Did something happen?" He asked.

Aaron sighed. "It was only Malfoy."

Neville nodded. "What did he do?"

Ron answered while putting some bacon on his plate, "Just insulting us as usual. I wish we could do something that would put him in his place."

Just after Ron said this, the twins looked at each other and grinned. Neville looked between them with a look of confusion. "What?"

Aaron looked over at him. "It's nothing. We'll see you later, Neville."

The twins grabbed some bacon and toast and jumped up, running out of the hall. Neville sighed, shaking his head and went back to reading his letter.

-

Two mornings after that, a school owl swooped down and dropped a letter infront of Draco then flew off again. Draco paused from eating to pick up the letter and read who it was from. A smirk came onto his face after reading it. "Look's like I have a secret admirer, boys."

Goyle and Crabbe stopped eating and glanced over at him out of curiosity. Goyle hurriedly swallowed and spoke, "What does it say?"

Draco opened the letter and started reading its contents aloud, "_Dear, Draco. My heart starts a beating when you come into the room. My mind goes blank as soon as you start speaking. I wish I had the courage to come and confess my love, but it would probably end up in an explosion. All I can do is write these sweet things to you. I hope you enjoy them as I enjoy glancing at you. With love, Your secret admirer._"

He looked up from the letter and glanced suspiciously around the hall. "Hmmm. I wonder who it is..."

As he was doing this, Aaron and Ron were watching and they quickly turned away as he searched the room. A few seconds later, they dared to look again and saw that he was looking at the letter again. Ron glanced at his watch. Just as he looked up again, the letter exploded in Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe's faces as they were looking at the letter. Their faces,ears, the front of their necks,the front of their hair, and part of their shoulders were now all pink. The whole hall turned to look at what had caused the noise and immediately burst out laughing at what they saw. Ron and Aaron were laughing along with everyone else, and discreetly gave each other a high-five under the table.

Draco blinked after opening his eyes and looked around, confused. He stood up and quickly grabbed a spoon to see what everyone was laughing at. His eyes widened as he saw himself and he darted out of the hall along with Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone soon stopped laughing and went back to eating. As Aaron and Ron left the hall and started to walk by a room, they were grabbed by their arms and dragged into it. They were about to start yelling till they saw their older brothers' grinning faces and stopped struggling. Fred and George let go of them and one of them quickly closed the door.

Fred spoke up, "Was it you two that pulled that prank on Malfoy?"

Both the younger twins smirked and nodded. The older boys clapped them on the backs.

"Nice one! How did you manage that with the exploding letters?" George asked.

Aaron replied, still smirking, "You two showed us how to make them. All we had to do was put some of body and hair color changing powder in it and the pink dye."

Ron nodded. "It was Aaron's idea to use the exploding letter."

Aaron added, "It was Ron's idea to use the powder and the color pink."

The smirks hadn't gone off other boys' faces. They started speaking one after the other.

"We're proud of you. You took what we taught you and combined it into an awesome prank."

"You're officially part of the group. Now we just need a name."

"We'll meet in the headquarters later to talk about it. See you two later! We better get to classes."

The twins ran out of the room and the two younger boys grinned at each other then quickly dashed out of the room to their own classes.

This story now has a beta reader, and I would like to thank DrFumbls for the edits and suggestions he made. Rock on Fumbls!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, guys. How was your new year? I hope it was good. This is a short chapter, but it's important. Please enjoy and review!

The boys all met in the headquarters as planned to come up with a new name. All of them sat in the comfy armchairs by the fire. Ron and Fred were sitting sideways in their chairs with their legs hanging off the side while Aaron was sitting normally with his head propped up by his arm on the arm of his chair and George was sitting upside down in his. They were all silently thinking, but were having no luck until Fred jumped up. "I've got it!"

The other boys immediately turned their attention to him. "What? What did you come up with?" Aaron asked.

Fred's eyes were lit up and he had a huge grin on his face. "We'll be the Rogues! It's kinda like the Marauders, but it's our own thing."

The boys grinned and nodded. George rolled backwards out of his chair, landing on his feet and stood beside Fred. "Now it's time to come up with a prank to show the school we've arrived."

They started shooting off ideas to each other, trying to come up with a good prank.

A week passed and all the boys were sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast. Everything was going as normal with people chatting to each other and eating. As the owls came in to deliver the mail, several of them carried what looked like dungbombs, but no one noticed till the owls started dropping them. The owls went all over the Great Hall dropping them and the bombs exploded on impact leaving the students and teachers red, green, pink, or any color. The students started running for the doors to avoid the bombs and the teachers brought up shields, but it all stopped as soon as it had started.

The students and professors stopped and looked around to see if there were anymore. One last owl came in with one, and the students started to scatter once more. The owl dropped the bomb and it exploded, leaving bright yellow words in the air. Everyone paused once more to read the words. _The Rogues have arrived, so be warned. Anyone can be pranked any time of day._

The words faded in midair and the students started chatting amongst themselves. All of wondered who the Rogues could be. Dumbledore stood up and everyone went quiet as he started to speak. "It seems we have a group of pranksters on our hands. If anyone has any information on who they might be, please step forward. Everyone report to your classes and the teachers will turn you back to normal."

All the students exited the hall with their things, buzzing with questions about the new pranking group. The two sets of twins were smart enough not to exclude themselves from the prank, and parts of them were blue. They shot grins at each other when they were sure no one was looking then went off to their respective classes.

Betaed by DrFumbls


	12. Chapter 12

Here's another chapter for this week. It's not too long. Please enjoy and review!

A few months passed and the Rogues did all kind of big pranks on the students and teachers of the school. The group's popularity had gone up, and everyone was wondering who they could be. The brothers were proud of themselves, but chose to remain in the shadows. They wanted to be able not to get into trouble with their pranks. It was the night before Halloween, and the group had a prank planned for the holiday. They were all going to sneak out late at night and set it up.

Fred and George decided that it would be better if they didn't go all at once, so the boys used the Maruader's Map to check then headed out. Aaron and Ron waited a few minutes then went down the stairs and left the Common Room. They set up the prank and all headed back together. Wile on their way back, Hermione Granger was still up studying and realized she had left one of her books downstairs. When she went down to retrieve it, she found the boys coming in and immediately went over to them. "Hey! You're not supposed to leave the Common Room after 9 p.m!"

The boys jumped and Fred and George started mumbling to themselves because they hadn't thought to check the Marauder's Map to make sure no one was in the Common Room. Hermione glared at them with her hands on her hips. "So, what were you all doing out this late?"

Aaron spoke up, "We were...Getting snacks from the kitchens!"

Hermione inspected them. "I don't see any snacks."

Aaron replied, "We ate them in the kitchens."

Hermione frowned at this. "You're that pranking group, aren't you?"

Ron spoke out, annoyed. "You're going to be the teacher's pet and rat us out, are you?

Hermione's face turned red. "I-No, I wasn't!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Suuuure. You're just a stickler for the rules. I bet you wouldn't even do a simple prank."

Hermione got mad at this. "I could so! I..."

She paused for a moment thinking then her face lit up. "I could help you on your next prank!"

Fred interrupted her, "Hold on now. You could get us caught."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, please. It's not that hard to sneak around. Besides I could rat out on you if you don't let me."

Fred looked at George and he nodded. Fred looked back at Hermione. "Fine. But you have to do what we say."

Hermione nodded. "That's fine. Just let me know when your next prank is. If you don't tell me, I'll tell Professor McGonagall."

She turned and walked to the girls' dormitories, disappearing up the stairs. All of the boys sighed and went up to bed.

Beated by DrFumbls


End file.
